L'ange de Konoha
by pichounette
Summary: Arf chui pas trè doué pour les résumé -- bon bas c'est un crossover entre Naruto et et Angel sanctuary pour le reste vous le découvrirer par vous meme :d
1. Default Chapter

Un ange a Konoha  
  
Bonjour à tous ^___________^ voici ma toute première fanfics qui plus est un crossover entre Angel Sanctuary et Naruto alors soyez plus qu'indulgents merciiiiiiiiii !!!!!!! ^^  
  
Et maintenant place à la fics !! Bonne lecture !!!!  
  
Note : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent à part la fille d'Alexiel qui est A MOI alors pas touche ^^ !! [ ] c'est les pensés des personnages .  
  
~~~~~~FLASH BACK~~~~~~~  
  
Un an après la naissance de Naruto, une guerre avait eu lieu entre le monde des Cieux, le monde des Ténèbres, et le monde des humains. Les Cieux voulaient anéantir la race humaine ainsi que le monde des démons. L'armée de démons de bas rang ainsi que des sept satans , 1 satan pour chaque niveaux des enfers, en tout 7 niveaux (logique -_________-'''')  
  
L'armée du monde matériel c'est à dire le monde des humains était composé uniquement de ninjas, tout les pays avaient formé une alliance pour lutter tous ensemble afin de protéger la Terre. Et enfin, l'armée des cieux étaient composé d'anges...Ces anges qui soit disent étaient d'une pureté indéfinissable, généreux, qui protégeaient et guidaient les mortels jusqu'à leur mort nous faisaient la guerre....Et oui ce sont bien ces anges en qui nous croyons de toutes nos forces qui ont décidé de réduire à néant la race humaine et les Enfers. Face à cette situation désagréable ( -_________-'''''') les humains ont fait un pacte avec Lucifer, le seigneur des Ténèbres, pour la première fois depuis l'histoire de l'humanité, les Ténèbres et les humains allaient combattre côte à côte ( comme c'est touchant :p ).  
  
Hokage de Konoha : « Alors il faut nous organiser, qui prendra la tête du commendement ???? »   
  
Lucifer : « Mes satans et moi irons à la tête de nos troupes, si vous voulez rejoindre le groupe de tête, il va falloir que vous sélectionniez vos meilleurs combattants .»  
  
Hokage de Konoha : « Comme mes hommes sont tous assez forts, nous irons tous en avants » (C'est pas très clair la ^_^'' )  
  
Quelqu'un : « Ce que vous dites n'est que pur folie.... »   
  
Lucifer : « QUI PARLE ?! »   
  
Quelqu'un : « Voyons mon cher Lucifer, tu ne te souviens plus de moi ? Pourtant, c'est toi qui est venu m'importuné jusque dans ma prison... »  
  
Soudain, une femme d'une beauté divine avançait dans les troupes d'hommes qui, impressionner par cette personne s'écartèrent pour la laisser passer. Elle était assez grande, elle avait une chevelure chatain foncé qui lui arrivait à peu près jusqu'aux mollets, de magnifique yeux marron mais terriblement froids, la peau blanche et laiteuse, ainsi que des lèvres fines et de couleur vermeil.  
  
Hokage de Konoha (abasourdi par la beauté de cette femme qui se tenait à présent devant lui ce demandait intérieurement : [ Mais qui est-ce ???????????]  
  
Lucifer : « Alexiel..... »  
  
Alexiel déploya ses magnifiques ailes .  
  
Hokage de Konoha : « C'EST UN ANGE ATTAQUE LA !!!!!!! »   
  
Lucifer d'un ton glacial : « Si vous la touché je vous extermine jusqu'au dernier, est-ce bien claire ? Elle s'appelle Alexiel, et je peux vous assurez quelle ne fera rien pour nous nuire, elle.. »  
  
Alexiel l'interrompit pour pouvoir s'adresser aux combattants : « Ecoutez-moi ! Je suis ici parmi-vous pour combattre à vos cotés . Moi, Alexiel l'ange organique, la fille de Dieu, sa soit disant plus belle créature qu'il est créé, je m'engage à vous aidez à combattre les anges, je répugne les anges, ils ne sont pas aussi saint que tout le monde le crois . Ils sont pire que les démons, au moins eux (les démons) ne cherche pas de prétextes lorsqu'il tue quelqu'un, les anges prennent plaisir à torturé d'autres anges, ils nagent dans la luxure, je ne peux plus supporté cette déchéance dans laquelle les anges ce sont engouffrés, c'est pour cela que moi, la déesse de la guerre, je m'unis à vous en trahissant mon créateur et toute la cour céleste. Dites-vous bien que cette bataille ne sera ne sera pas aussi simple, au contraire, leur chef, l'archange Mikael est quelqu'un de très habile et d'une cruauté sans égale, beaucoup d'entre vous mourrons, mais vous mourrez pour une assurer la survie de nos deux monde alors bonne chances à tous . »  
  
Cette guerre fut rude, les pertes humaines et démoniaques furent lourde, mais grâce à la parfaite complicité des 2 mondes, l'armée du dernier espoir repoussa les anges.  
  
Hokage de Konoha : « Ils ont l'air de battre en retraite ! »  
  
Lucifer : « Oui on dirait bien . »  
  
Alexiel : « Cela veut dire que nous avons sauvé la Terre, ils ne nous attaquerons plus, ils savent que c'est peine perdu ! »  
  
H de Konoha : « Et vous, qu'allez-vous faire maintenant que vous avez trahis le monde céleste ? Les anges ne vont-ils pas essayer de vous retrouvé ?  
  
Alexiel : « Ils vont me traquer pour me faire comparaître devant le tribunal céleste mais peut m'importe, ne vous inquiétez pas, il y'a de la place pour moi en enfer, je vais me lier avec Lucifer en tant qu'épouse.. »  
  
Lucifer qui tombe des nues : « VRAIMENT !!??? tu es donc enfin décidé à recevoir mon amour ? »  
  
Alexiel : « Oui, m'acceptes-tu encore ? »  
  
Lucifer : « Bien-sûr, tu es la seule femme qui hante mon c?ur et mon âme, Balbéro le satan de la colère n'est pour moi qu'une mère porteuse... »   
  
~~~~Quelque part, dans les enfers~~~~  
  
Balbéro : « PUTAIN J'AI LES OREILLES QUI SIFFLENT !!!!!!! »   
  
~~~~ De retour sur Terre~~~~  
  
H de Konoha : « Et bien félicitation, notre village ainsi que tout les autres vous souhaitons nos meilleurs v?ux de bonheur ^^ ! »  
  
Alexiel : « Merci, prenez soin de votre village, désormais, tout les villages ninja sont sous ma protection.. »  
  
Lucifer : « Et si nous rentrions dans les ténèbres ? »  
  
Alexiel : « Oui. »  
  
Lucifer: " Et vous, n'oubliez pas que vous avez une dette envers moi car j'aurais très pus vous laissez vous débrouiller seul dans cette guerre. »  
  
H de Konoha : « Oui, je sais, ne vous inquiété pas, les villages cachés n'oublieront pas cette dette. »  
  
Lucifer : « Entendu... »   
  
H de Konoha : « Au revoir ^^ »  
  
Lucifer, Alexiel et leur troupes retournèrent en enfer .  
  
H de Konoha : « Bien maintenant, il faut s'occupé de nos blessés ( pas trop top -_____-'''''') Tsunade, va chercher ton équipe médical et occupez-vous des blessés, Kakashi, Hayate, allez me faire un rapport sur les dégâts des pertes aussi bien humaines que matériels. »  
  
Kakashi/Hayate : « hai Hokage sama !! »   
  
~~~~FIN DU FLASH BACK~~~~  
  
Kakashi se réveilla, il était 6H00 et il devait se rejoindre ses trois élèves,Naruto,Sakura et Sasuke, pour continuer leur entraînement, cependant, il était troublé par le rêve qu'il venait de faire.  
  
Kakashi : « Ca faisait au moins 11 ans que je n'avait pas rêvé de ça.... » 


	2. chapitre 2

Bonjour à tous j'ai eu envie de faire un crossover shaman king/angel sanctuary J'espère que cette fics vous plaira en tous cas elle est plaira sans doute aux fan de Hao, sur ce bonne lecture (  
  
Disclamer : Alors les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ouinnnnnn _  
  
Ren :   
  
Anna   
  
Ren :   
  
Anna :   
  
Horo :   
  
PAF !!!!!! ( Horohoro qui vient de se manger une baffe par Anna ^_^''   
  
Horo :   
  
PAF !!!!! ( Horohoro qui vient de se reprendre une baffe )  
  
Tous :   
  
N'aillant pas le courage de désobeillire à Anna, tous prirent le chemin de l'auberge ou ils logeaient quand soudain Tamao poussa un crie Yoh :   
  
Tamao :   
  
Manta :   
  
Ren :   
  
Ren désigna du regard l'individu, il portait une espèce de cape comme celle que les moines portes, on ne pouvait pas distinguer son visage à cause de la capuche qu'il portait . ( je sais pas si c'est très clair ^^'' )  
  
Tamao :   
  
En bousculant Tamao l'individu avait perdu l'équilibre et était étalé par terre quelque mètres plus loin il tenta de se relever et continuer sa course mais il retomba aussitôt à terre, a en juger par la trainée de sang laisser derrière lui cette personne devait être blesser Ren et Horohoro s'approchairent de la personne encapuchonné  
  
Ren :   
  
L'individu :   
  
Ren : è_é  
  
Horo :   
  
L'individu :   
  
Ren se sentant insulté l'attrapa par le col et retira sa capuche, il resta stupéfié par la beauté de l'individu, à première vu on aurai pu dire qu'il s'agissait d'une femme mais le timbre de sa voix démontrait que c'était un homme .  
  
L'homme :   
  
Yoh qui observait la scène eu le temps de voir que l'homme allait l'attaquer malgré sa blessure .  
  
Yoh :   
  
Trop tard la main du mec s'enfonçait dans le ventre de Ren .  
  
Ren :   
  
L'individu :   
  
Bason :   
  
Horo : Trop tard ossi pour Horohoro, les '' griffes '' de l'individu se plantèrent dans la chaire du jeune homme qui s'évanoui sous la douleur. ( j'aimerais pas être a leur place ^^ )  
  
L'individu :   
  
L'homme se retourna pour dévisager les autres jeunes shamans. Il avait complètement enlevé sa cape et on pouvait voir une profonde blessure au ventre.  
  
L'homme :   
  
Il jeta un regard amuser a Ren et à Horo qui maintenant baignaieint dans leur sang.  
  
Manta c'était évanoui et Tamao vomissait tout ce qu'elle pouvait, Yoh, Anna, Lysberg, Chocolove, et Ryu étaient paralysé par la peur .  
  
Ryu :   
  
Les autres :   
  
Amidamaru :   
  
Anna :   
  
Yoh :   
  
Anna qui avait pris de belle couleur rouge :   
  
Lysberg :   
  
Chocolove :   
  
Yoh : (ouai faudrait quand même pas les oublier lol ^^ )  
  
Tamao :   
  
Lindividu :   
  
Yoh :   
  
Chocolove :   
  
Lysberg :   
  
Tamao :   
  
Tamao : (le pauvre i s'en prend plein la geule ^__^'')  
  
Suite aux paroles de Tamao, le visage de Rochel se crispa...  
  
Rochel :   
  
Tamao :   
  
Au moment ou Rochel allait se jeter sur Tamao et lui arracher les entrailles ( enfin j'imagine que c'est ce qu'il foulait faire ^^) un rayon de lumière déchira la nuit puis un trou dans le ciel apparu. On pouvait entendre des voix qui sortaient de ce trou :  
  
Quelqu'un :   
  
C'était une voix d'adolescente.  
  
C'était une autre voix, une voix de femme cette foi .  
  
Kaena :   
  
La femme :   
  
Et un petit corp sortit du trou suivit d'une jeune femme à la peau mate et aux long cheveux blanc .  
  
Rochel :   
  
Tandis que l'ange prenait la fuite en courant ( comme il le pouvait a cause de sa blessure) la personne encapuchonner fonça sur lui en brandissant une épée .  
  
Kaena :   
  
Rochel qui c'était arrêter pour reprendre son souffle :   
  
Kurai   
  
Rochel :   
  
Soudain Rochel disparut et se retrouva derrière Kaena sans qu'elle puisse réagire.  
  
Kurai :   
  
Rochel :   
  
Kaena :   
  
Rochel pris de folie mit Kaena en face de lui et hurla :   
  
Yoh :   
  
Anna :   
  
Kaena était comme paralysée devant la folie de Rochel, elle voulait riposter mais aucuns de ses membres ne bougeaient . Maintenant, Rochel tenait dans sa main une boule d'énergie et était près a la lancer sur Kaena .  
  
Rochel :   
  
Kurai :   
  
Kurai se jeta sur Kaena pour la protéger et se prit la boule d'énergie de plein fouet Puis retomba lourdement à coté de Kaena qui elle aussi n'avait pas pu complètement échapper au coup de Rochel, elle avait été blesser sur le coté gauche de son bassin .  
  
Kaena se redressa avec peine et regardait le corps mortellement blesser de Kurai.  
  
Kaena :   
  
Kurai :   
  
Kaena :   
  
Kurai :   
  
Kaena :   
  
Kurai   
  
Kaena :   
  
Kurai :   
  
Kaena sentait ses larmes couler sur ses joues.  
  
Kaena :   
  
Kurai :   
  
Kaena :   
  
Emus par la scène Tamao pleurait à chaude larmes et Manta était en train de vomir à cause de la mare de sang dans laquelle pataugeait Kaena . Yoh voulut s'approcher d'elle pour la consoler mais Rochel était encore là .  
  
Kaena secouait le corps sans vie de son amie .  
  
Kaena :   
  
Rochel :   
  
Kaena :   
  
Rochel   
  
Kaena n'entendait plus rien, deux paires d'ailes sortaient de son dos, deux paires d'ailes d'un blanc aussi pure que la neige, elle leva les bras vers le ciel et le sol commença à trembler .  
  
Dans la grottes des Paches :  
  
Silva :  
  
Karim :   
  
Silva :   
  
Goldova : ( pas affolé le vieux ^^')  
  
Goldova :   
  
Silva :   
  
Goldova :   
  
Silva :   
  
BOUM !!  
  
Silva   
  
Dans le repère de Hao :  
  
Rakist :   
  
Marie :   
  
Opacho :   
  
Hao :   
  
Rakist :   
  
BOUM !!!!  
  
Rakist :   
  
Hao :   
  
Magna :   
  
Nickrom :   
  
Hao :   
  
Magna et Nickrom partirent sur le dos de leur esprit et arrivèrent sur les lieux du massacre .  
  
Nickrom :   
  
Kaena réunissait toute son énergie dans une ultime attaque, Rochel ne pouvait plus bouger à cause de la peur .  
  
Rochel :   
  
Et dans un ultime geste Kaena lanca un puissant rayon d 'énergie qui désintégra Rochel en même temps qu'une partie du quartier . ( c'est les paches qui vont faire la gueule ^^' )  
  
Kaena baissa les bras et s'éroula par terre, elle avait épuiser beaucoup trop d'énergie, et ses blessures n'arrangeaient rien.  
  
Kaena :   
  
Elle se releva avec l'aide de son glaive et s'approcha des blesser et fut rejoint par Yoh et les autres.  
  
Yoh :   
  
Kaena :   
  
Tamao retomba en pleure et la supplia :   
  
Kaena voyant tellement de tristesse et désespoir dans le regard de la jeune fille qu'elle s'efforça de faire de son mieux pour les guérires même si elle devait en mourir.  
  
Kaena : [ Mais pourquoi je fais ça moi , pourquoi je m'inquiète pour la vie de ces humain, après tout, je les déteste ces humain, ce sont eux et les anges qui ont contribuer à la destruction de la Gehenne ....]  
  
Yoh regardait Kaena il l'a trouvait vraiment belle elle avait de long cheveux châtains, des yeux marron, une peau laiteuse et des lèvres couleur vermeil, il regarda sa blessure et vit quelle perdait beaucoup de sang .  
  
Yoh :   
  
Kaena :   
  
Lyserg :   
  
Kaena :   
  
Anna :   
  
Manta :   
  
PAF !!!! (Manta gisait maintenant quelques mètres ^____^'' )  
  
Anna :   
  
Kaena :   
  
Yoh :   
  
Kaena :   
  
Anna énervé :   
  
Kaena :   
  
Chocolove :   
  
Kaena :   
  
Anna :   
  
Anna montrait de la tête Kurai qui était allonger un peu plus loin. Kaena sentait les larmes de nouveau couler sur ses joues ...  
  
Kaena :   
  
Yoh :   
  
Kaena :   
  
Yoh :   
  
Kaena :   
  
Anna :   
  
Kaena : Je vais devoir repartir, je dois trouver un endroit ou je pourrais récupérer de l'énergie et je doit me cacher car des patrouilles d'ange doivent être à ma recherche ...Jvé devoir encore fuir .  
  
Anna : « Et tu vas continuer à fuir toute ta vie ? »  
  
Yoh : « Arrête je crois que tu abuses un peu là ..»  
  
Kaena : « Tu pourras dire ce que tu veux j'en ai rien à faire, je suis peut être faible mais j'ai encore assez de force pour te tuer.. »  
  
Anna : « ..... »  
  
Kaena : « Bon j'y vais je dois enterrer Kurai ....surtout veiller à ce qu'ils se reposent bien et qu'ils n'aient pas de fièvre ... »  
  
Lysberg : « Ne t'en fais pas on s'en occupe ^^ »  
  
Kaena : « Bien adieu.. »  
  
Kaena mis Kurai sur ses épaules déploya ses ailes et s'envola.  
  
Nichrom : « Vien Magna on va la suivre , elle est gravement blesser, je pense qu'elle ne résistera pas beaucoup...»  
  
Ryu : « Et bin, quelle soirée, Yoh, la prochaine fois que tu voudras faire une balade nocturne sa sera sans moi .)  
  
Yoh : « J'vous ai jamais demander de m'accompagné -________- »  
  
Chocolove : « J'espère qu'ils vont être rétablis pour le prochains match ... »  
  
Lysberg : « Mais oui t'en fait pas, on va les chouchouter et dans 3 jours ils serons sur pied ^^ !!! »  
  
Voilà pour la première partie de ma fics ^^ comme c'est première fois que je fais un crossover j'espère qu'il vous plaire ^________________^ Ren : « C'est quoi cette vielle histoire !!! tu me fais passer pour un faible devant des centaines de lecteurs è_________é !!!!  
  
Auteur : « Tais -toi sinon je te fais passer pour une chochote et crois moi j'vais bien m'amuser ^___________^  
  
Ren : « Ok ok c'est bon tas gagné.... (grogne) »  
  
Horohoro : « Ta pas honte de me mettre dans le même moule que cette idiot de Ren ??????????? »  
  
Ren : « HEIN !!!!! »  
  
Auteur regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue-la-vie-dans-d'attroces-souffrances : « je sens qu'il y'a des personnes qui sont fatigué de vivre .... »  
  
Horohoro : « Gloups (mort de trouille) »  
  
Auteur : « La prochaine fois que tu critiques mon Ren je t'enferme dans une pièce avec Anna sa te dis ? »  
  
Horohoro : « GYYAAAAAAAAAAAA TOUT MAIS PAS CAAAAA T___________T !!!!!!!!»  
  
Auteur : « Bien je crois qu'ont c'est bien compris ^______^ » 


	3. chapitre3

Me revoilaaaaaaa désoler de mettre le nouveau chapitre que maintenant j'ai beaucoup de travaille en se moment, j'espère que je ne vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ^^''  
  
Naruto :« pffff t'es super en retard j'ai failli attendre .... »  
  
Auteur : « ;________ ; »  
  
Sasuke : « Tu parles j'te signale que toi t'es tout le temps en retard alors arrête de t'en prendre a elle bakka ... »  
  
Auteur : « ^_____^ MERCIIIIII !!!!»  
  
BONNE LECTURE ^_______^ !!!  
  
Kakashi : « Cela fait peu être 11 ans que je n'ai pas rêvé de ça. »  
  
Il passa voir le maître Hokage pour lui raconter son rêve .  
  
Hokage : « C'est peu être un présage.l'heure est sans doute venu de payer notre dette. »  
  
Kakashi : « Peu être mais comment ?? »  
  
Hokage : « Ca je l'ignore, mais Lucifer va probablement envoyer un de ses émissaires pour qu'il nous fasses par de leur requête, O fait, c'est l'anniversaire de Naruto aujourd'hui... »  
  
Kakashi : « Oui il a 16 ans aujourd'hui »  
  
Sakura, Sasuke et Naruto attendaient leur maître qui comme d'habitude arrivait en retard (c'est d'un sérieux -____-'''''''')  
  
Sakura : « Vous êtes ENCORE en retard Kakashi sensei !!!! »  
  
Sasuke : «...Tu devrais avoir l'habitude à force. »  
  
Naruto : « Ouais mais ça commence à bien faire !!! »  
  
Kakashi : « ... »  
  
Il donna le paquet qu'il avait dans les mains à Naruto.  
  
Kakashi : « Bon anniversaire naruto ^^ »  
  
Naruto : « ...Mon anniversaire ?..je l'avait complètement oublié dit- donc..Kakashi-sensei..je vous remercie infiniment, c'est la première fois qu'on m'offre un cadeau..chui ému T___T ... »  
  
Sakura : « Naruto-kun ! tien,c'est de la part de Sasuke et de moi ^^ !!! »  
  
Elle donna a Naruto un ticket, Naruto regarda attentivement ce qu'il y avait marqué dessus.  
  
Naruto : « ...J'pige rien a s'qu'il ya d'écrit... »  
  
Tous : « -_______________-''''''''''' »  
  
Sakura : « BAKKA !!!! c'est un tiquet qui t'offre pendant un an des ramen au miso » (c'est ce qu'il préfère ^_^)  
  
Naruto : « Sérieux !!!!!! WOUAW merci !!! c'est trop cool merci à vous deux !!! »  
  
Sakura : « De rien ^^ »  
  
Sasuke : « ..pas d'quoi.. » (toujours aussi aimable ^^''')  
  
Naruto ouvrit le paquet que Kakashi lui avait donner.  
  
Naruto : « WOUAW,c'est une nouvelle tunique !! »  
  
Kakashi : « Ouai, j'ai trouvé que celle que tu portes déjà commence à devenir trop petite et elle est bien abîmé »  
  
Naruto : « Merci !!! »  
  
Kakashi : « Bon aujourd'hui nous ne ferons pas entraînement . »  
  
Les 3 élèves : « Pourquoi ?????? »  
  
Kakashi : « Parce que tous le village doit se rassembler pour parler de quelque chose d'important . »  
  
Les 3 élèves : « C'est quoi qui est important ????? »  
  
Kakashi : « Vous vous rappelez de la grande guerre qui a eu lieu il y'a 11 ans entre la Terre, les Enfers et les Cieux ? »  
  
Sakura : « Oui et alors ? »  
  
Kakashi : « Et bien, vous savez que la Terre a dût s'allier au royaume des Ténèbres gouverné par le seigneur Lucifer ? »  
  
Naruto : « Ouai et alors ?? »  
  
Kakashi : « Et bien comme les Ténèbres nous ont aidées, nous avons une dette envers Lucifer et son royaume, et bah, je crois que c'est maintenant que nous allons devoir payer cette dette. »  
  
Sasuke : « Et qu'est-ce que ça sera cette dette ? »   
  
Kakashi : « Je n'en sais rien. »  
  
Sasuke : « ... »  
  
Tous les quatre se rendirent au point de réunion lorsque soudain, un espèce de trou noir se forma dans le sol. Puis on aperçu une silhouette sortir de ce fameux trou. Quand cette silhouette fur complètement sortit, on pouvait voir à quoi elle ressemblait. Déjà c'était un homme, il était vêtu de noir façon gothique, le teint très blanc, les cheveux noir ébène et un espèce de tatouage sur l'?il gauche.  
  
Kakashi : « Lucifer !!! » 


	4. chapitre 3

Me revoilaaaaaaa désoler de mettre le nouveau chapitre que maintenant j'ai beaucoup de travaille en se moment, j'espère que je ne vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ^^''  
  
Naruto :« pffff t'es super en retard j'ai failli attendre .... »  
  
Auteur : « ;________ ; »  
  
Sasuke : « Tu parles j'te signale que toi t'es tout le temps en retard alors arrête de t'en prendre a elle bakka ... »  
  
Auteur : « ^_____^ MERCIIIIII !!!!»  
  
BONNE LECTURE ^_______^ !!!  
  
Kakashi : « Cela fait peu être 11 ans que je n'ai pas rêvé de ça. »  
  
Il passa voir le maître Hokage pour lui raconter son rêve .  
  
Hokage : « C'est peu être un présage.l'heure est sans doute venu de payer notre dette. »  
  
Kakashi : « Peu être mais comment ?? »  
  
Hokage : « Ca je l'ignore, mais Lucifer va probablement envoyer un de ses émissaires pour qu'il nous fasses par de leur requête, O fait, c'est l'anniversaire de Naruto aujourd'hui... »  
  
Kakashi : « Oui il a 16 ans aujourd'hui »  
  
Sakura, Sasuke et Naruto attendaient leur maître qui comme d'habitude arrivait en retard (c'est d'un sérieux -____-'''''''')  
  
Sakura : « Vous êtes ENCORE en retard Kakashi sensei !!!! »  
  
Sasuke : «...Tu devrais avoir l'habitude à force. »  
  
Naruto : « Ouais mais ça commence à bien faire !!! »  
  
Kakashi : « ... »  
  
Il donna le paquet qu'il avait dans les mains à Naruto.  
  
Kakashi : « Bon anniversaire naruto ^^ »  
  
Naruto : « ...Mon anniversaire ?..je l'avait complètement oublié dit- donc..Kakashi-sensei..je vous remercie infiniment, c'est la première fois qu'on m'offre un cadeau..chui ému T___T ... »  
  
Sakura : « Naruto-kun ! tien,c'est de la part de Sasuke et de moi ^^ !!! »  
  
Elle donna a Naruto un ticket, Naruto regarda attentivement ce qu'il y avait marqué dessus.  
  
Naruto : « ...J'pige rien a s'qu'il ya d'écrit... »  
  
Tous : « -_______________-''''''''''' »  
  
Sakura : « BAKKA !!!! c'est un tiquet qui t'offre pendant un an des ramen au miso » (c'est ce qu'il préfère ^_^)  
  
Naruto : « Sérieux !!!!!! WOUAW merci !!! c'est trop cool merci à vous deux !!! »  
  
Sakura : « De rien ^^ »  
  
Sasuke : « ..pas d'quoi.. » (toujours aussi aimable ^^''')  
  
Naruto ouvrit le paquet que Kakashi lui avait donner.  
  
Naruto : « WOUAW,c'est une nouvelle tunique !! »  
  
Kakashi : « Ouai, j'ai trouvé que celle que tu portes déjà commence à devenir trop petite et elle est bien abîmé »  
  
Naruto : « Merci !!! »  
  
Kakashi : « Bon aujourd'hui nous ne ferons pas entraînement . »  
  
Les 3 élèves : « Pourquoi ?????? »  
  
Kakashi : « Parce que tous le village doit se rassembler pour parler de quelque chose d'important . »  
  
Les 3 élèves : « C'est quoi qui est important ????? »  
  
Kakashi : « Vous vous rappelez de la grande guerre qui a eu lieu il y'a 11 ans entre la Terre, les Enfers et les Cieux ? »  
  
Sakura : « Oui et alors ? »  
  
Kakashi : « Et bien, vous savez que la Terre a dût s'allier au royaume des Ténèbres gouverné par le seigneur Lucifer ? »  
  
Naruto : « Ouai et alors ?? »  
  
Kakashi : « Et bien comme les Ténèbres nous ont aidées, nous avons une dette envers Lucifer et son royaume, et bah, je crois que c'est maintenant que nous allons devoir payer cette dette. »  
  
Sasuke : « Et qu'est-ce que ça sera cette dette ? »   
  
Kakashi : « Je n'en sais rien. »  
  
Sasuke : « ... »  
  
Tous les quatre se rendirent au point de réunion lorsque soudain, un espèce de trou noir se forma dans le sol. Puis on aperçu une silhouette sortir de ce fameux trou. Quand cette silhouette fur complètement sortit, on pouvait voir à quoi elle ressemblait. Déjà c'était un homme, il était vêtu de noir façon gothique, le teint très blanc, les cheveux noir ébène et un espèce de tatouage sur l'?il gauche.  
  
Kakashi : « Lucifer !!! » 


	5. chapitre 2bis

Me revoilaaaaaaa désoler de mettre le nouveau chapitre que maintenant j'ai beaucoup de travaille en se moment, j'espère que je ne vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ^^''  
  
Naruto :« pffff t'es super en retard j'ai failli attendre .... »  
  
Auteur : « ;________ ; »  
  
Sasuke : « Tu parles j'te signale que toi t'es tout le temps en retard alors arrête de t'en prendre a elle bakka ... »  
  
Auteur : « ^_____^ MERCIIIIII !!!!»  
  
BONNE LECTURE ^_______^ !!!  
  
Kakashi : « Cela fait peu être 11 ans que je n'ai pas rêvé de ça. »  
  
Il passa voir le maître Hokage pour lui raconter son rêve .  
  
Hokage : « C'est peu être un présage.l'heure est sans doute venu de payer notre dette. »  
  
Kakashi : « Peu être mais comment ?? »  
  
Hokage : « Ca je l'ignore, mais Lucifer va probablement envoyer un de ses émissaires pour qu'il nous fasses par de leur requête, O fait, c'est l'anniversaire de Naruto aujourd'hui... »  
  
Kakashi : « Oui il a 16 ans aujourd'hui »  
  
Sakura, Sasuke et Naruto attendaient leur maître qui comme d'habitude arrivait en retard (c'est d'un sérieux -____-'''''''')  
  
Sakura : « Vous êtes ENCORE en retard Kakashi sensei !!!! »  
  
Sasuke : «...Tu devrais avoir l'habitude à force. »  
  
Naruto : « Ouais mais ça commence à bien faire !!! »  
  
Kakashi : « ... »  
  
Il donna le paquet qu'il avait dans les mains à Naruto.  
  
Kakashi : « Bon anniversaire naruto ^^ »  
  
Naruto : « ...Mon anniversaire ?..je l'avait complètement oublié dit- donc..Kakashi-sensei..je vous remercie infiniment, c'est la première fois qu'on m'offre un cadeau..chui ému T___T ... »  
  
Sakura : « Naruto-kun ! tien,c'est de la part de Sasuke et de moi ^^ !!! »  
  
Elle donna a Naruto un ticket, Naruto regarda attentivement ce qu'il y avait marqué dessus.  
  
Naruto : « ...J'pige rien a s'qu'il ya d'écrit... »  
  
Tous : « -_______________-''''''''''' »  
  
Sakura : « BAKKA !!!! c'est un tiquet qui t'offre pendant un an des ramen au miso » (c'est ce qu'il préfère ^_^)  
  
Naruto : « Sérieux !!!!!! WOUAW merci !!! c'est trop cool merci à vous deux !!! »  
  
Sakura : « De rien ^^ »  
  
Sasuke : « ..pas d'quoi.. » (toujours aussi aimable ^^''')  
  
Naruto ouvrit le paquet que Kakashi lui avait donner.  
  
Naruto : « WOUAW,c'est une nouvelle tunique !! »  
  
Kakashi : « Ouai, j'ai trouvé que celle que tu portes déjà commence à devenir trop petite et elle est bien abîmé »  
  
Naruto : « Merci !!! »  
  
Kakashi : « Bon aujourd'hui nous ne ferons pas entraînement . »  
  
Les 3 élèves : « Pourquoi ?????? »  
  
Kakashi : « Parce que tous le village doit se rassembler pour parler de quelque chose d'important . »  
  
Les 3 élèves : « C'est quoi qui est important ????? »  
  
Kakashi : « Vous vous rappelez de la grande guerre qui a eu lieu il y'a 11 ans entre la Terre, les Enfers et les Cieux ? »  
  
Sakura : « Oui et alors ? »  
  
Kakashi : « Et bien, vous savez que la Terre a dût s'allier au royaume des Ténèbres gouverné par le seigneur Lucifer ? »  
  
Naruto : « Ouai et alors ?? »  
  
Kakashi : « Et bien comme les Ténèbres nous ont aidées, nous avons une dette envers Lucifer et son royaume, et bah, je crois que c'est maintenant que nous allons devoir payer cette dette. »  
  
Sasuke : « Et qu'est-ce que ça sera cette dette ? »   
  
Kakashi : « Je n'en sais rien. »  
  
Sasuke : « ... »  
  
Tous les quatre se rendirent au point de réunion lorsque soudain, un espèce de trou noir se forma dans le sol. Puis on aperçu une silhouette sortir de ce fameux trou. Quand cette silhouette fur complètement sortit, on pouvait voir à quoi elle ressemblait. Déjà c'était un homme, il était vêtu de noir façon gothique, le teint très blanc, les cheveux noir ébène et un espèce de tatouage sur l'?il gauche.  
  
Kakashi : « Lucifer !!! » 


	6. chapitre3

Me revoilaaaaaaa désoler de mettre le nouveau chapitre que maintenant j'ai beaucoup de travaille en se moment, j'espère que je ne vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ^^''  
  
Naruto :« pffff t'es super en retard j'ai failli attendre .... »  
  
Auteur : « ;________ ; »  
  
Sasuke : « Tu parles j'te signale que toi t'es tout le temps en retard alors arrête de t'en prendre a elle bakka ... »  
  
Auteur : « ^_____^ MERCIIIIII !!!!»  
  
BONNE LECTURE ^_______^ !!!  
  
Kakashi : « Cela fait peu être 11 ans que je n'ai pas rêvé de ça. »  
  
Il passa voir le maître Hokage pour lui raconter son rêve .  
  
Hokage : « C'est peu être un présage.l'heure est sans doute venu de payer notre dette. »  
  
Kakashi : « Peu être mais comment ?? »  
  
Hokage : « Ca je l'ignore, mais Lucifer va probablement envoyer un de ses émissaires pour qu'il nous fasses par de leur requête, O fait, c'est l'anniversaire de Naruto aujourd'hui... »  
  
Kakashi : « Oui il a 16 ans aujourd'hui »  
  
Sakura, Sasuke et Naruto attendaient leur maître qui comme d'habitude arrivait en retard (c'est d'un sérieux -____-'''''''')  
  
Sakura : « Vous êtes ENCORE en retard Kakashi sensei !!!! »  
  
Sasuke : «...Tu devrais avoir l'habitude à force. »  
  
Naruto : « Ouais mais ça commence à bien faire !!! »  
  
Kakashi : « ... »  
  
Il donna le paquet qu'il avait dans les mains à Naruto.  
  
Kakashi : « Bon anniversaire naruto ^^ »  
  
Naruto : « ...Mon anniversaire ?..je l'avait complètement oublié dit- donc..Kakashi-sensei..je vous remercie infiniment, c'est la première fois qu'on m'offre un cadeau..chui ému T___T ... »  
  
Sakura : « Naruto-kun ! tien,c'est de la part de Sasuke et de moi ^^ !!! »  
  
Elle donna a Naruto un ticket, Naruto regarda attentivement ce qu'il y avait marqué dessus.  
  
Naruto : « ...J'pige rien a s'qu'il ya d'écrit... »  
  
Tous : « -_______________-''''''''''' »  
  
Sakura : « BAKKA !!!! c'est un tiquet qui t'offre pendant un an des ramen au miso » (c'est ce qu'il préfère ^_^)  
  
Naruto : « Sérieux !!!!!! WOUAW merci !!! c'est trop cool merci à vous deux !!! »  
  
Sakura : « De rien ^^ »  
  
Sasuke : « ..pas d'quoi.. » (toujours aussi aimable ^^''')  
  
Naruto ouvrit le paquet que Kakashi lui avait donner.  
  
Naruto : « WOUAW,c'est une nouvelle tunique !! »  
  
Kakashi : « Ouai, j'ai trouvé que celle que tu portes déjà commence à devenir trop petite et elle est bien abîmé »  
  
Naruto : « Merci !!! »  
  
Kakashi : « Bon aujourd'hui nous ne ferons pas entraînement . »  
  
Les 3 élèves : « Pourquoi ?????? »  
  
Kakashi : « Parce que tous le village doit se rassembler pour parler de quelque chose d'important . »  
  
Les 3 élèves : « C'est quoi qui est important ????? »  
  
Kakashi : « Vous vous rappelez de la grande guerre qui a eu lieu il y'a 11 ans entre la Terre, les Enfers et les Cieux ? »  
  
Sakura : « Oui et alors ? »  
  
Kakashi : « Et bien, vous savez que la Terre a dût s'allier au royaume des Ténèbres gouverné par le seigneur Lucifer ? »  
  
Naruto : « Ouai et alors ?? »  
  
Kakashi : « Et bien comme les Ténèbres nous ont aidées, nous avons une dette envers Lucifer et son royaume, et bah, je crois que c'est maintenant que nous allons devoir payer cette dette. »  
  
Sasuke : « Et qu'est-ce que ça sera cette dette ? »   
  
Kakashi : « Je n'en sais rien. »  
  
Sasuke : « ... »  
  
Tous les quatre se rendirent au point de réunion lorsque soudain, un espèce de trou noir se forma dans le sol. Puis on aperçu une silhouette sortir de ce fameux trou. Quand cette silhouette fur complètement sortit, on pouvait voir à quoi elle ressemblait. Déjà c'était un homme, il était vêtu de noir façon gothique, le teint très blanc, les cheveux noir ébène et un espèce de tatouage sur l'?il gauche.  
  
Kakashi : « Lucifer !!! » 


End file.
